In the medical field of otoneurology and vestibular function examination, benign positional paroxysmal vertigo (BPPV) pertains to a momentary dizziness induced when the head is moved to a specific position and also a self-limited peripheral vestibular disease. The BPPV has a relatively high incidence which is about 17-20% in all peripheral vertigo. Canalith repositioning procedure of the BPPV is mature and the success is in terms of accurate location on otolith and semicircular canal. Till now, both localization diagnosis and repositioning of the existing BPPV are based on eye movement of the patient through visual inspection of the doctor.
The localization diagnosis and repositioning of the existing BPPV have the following shortages:
1. In many cases, the eye movement is subtle and is neglected by naked eyes easily.
2. Results obtained by observing the eye movement directly by the naked eyes are rough, accompanied with the subjective judgment of the doctor and lacking in quantitative analysis method.
3. Image data of the eye movement of the patient during examination cannot be stored.
4. Without sufficient data during examination, preoperative and postoperative effects cannot be analyzed quantitatively.
5. Due to complex structure, the device cannot be used by the patient conveniently and is not applicable to clinical use.
Above-mentioned shortages in conventional method are easy to affect the localization diagnosis and repositioning of the BPPV. Therefore, a special method and a special device are required urgently to help doctor implement diagnosis and treatment accurately.